Los verdaderos sentimientos de Ranma
by Lee Fiora
Summary: "Akane es mi prometida, si le ponés un dedo encima te mato". Eso habia dicho Ranma. Todos parecieron olvidar el incidente, pero en realidad significo mucho tanto para Akane como para Ranma... Un intento de fic y un momento entre la pareja mas popular (y mi favorita) de la serie.


todas recordamos el capitulo del patinaje y lo que dijo Ranma, esto es una escena de un que podría haber pasado después. No soy escritora, lo escribí un día que estaba muy aburrida porque se me habia ido el internet y era de noche. esta escrito al argentino xq se me ocurrio después de releer el manga traducido por Ivrea y me salió así. Es corto y quedo como forzado pero = queria subirlo como muestra de mi cariño a Ranma (la serie) y esta pareja que fue una de mis primeras OTP.

* * *

El día después de todo aquel lío de la competencia, Akane se acordó de algo importante que había pasado. Lo que había dicho Ranma. "Akane es mi prometida, si le pones un dedo encima te mato". Le habia gustado que dijera eso. Por más que no quisiera admitirlo del todo, algo le pasaba con Ranma. Habia rebobinado y pasado esa escena en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin poder evitar emocionarse por las palabras de él. Decir que Ranma estaba enamorado de ella, era imaginar demasiado? Porque ya no parecía imposible.

Ranma también habia pensado en eso, pero suponia que Akane lo habria visto como un gesto machista. Había tratado de restarle importancia y ya no pensaba en eso cuando fue por abordado por Akane.

-Ey, Ranma –dijo Akane, entrando a la habitación en la que se encontraba este con cierta timidez- te queria preguntar algo sobre viste, lo de la competencia...

–Que pasa? Venis a agradecerme que te salve, supongo? –dijo con un tonito algo sobrador que molestó a la chica- No tenes que darme las gracias, hice lo que había que hacer, vos sos una mujer.

Akane agarró lo primero que tenía a mano y se lo tiró. –Y vos un imbécil machista!

-Ey, nena, que haces? –se enojó Ranma- Por que siempre te enojas por todo?

-Vos sos un estúpido y me hacés enojar a propósito! Siempre querés salirte con la tuya!

Ranma iba a contestar enojado pero por algún motivo, se freno y dijo mas tranquilamente: - Yo no quiero pelearme con vos.

Akane se quedo sorprendida ante ese comentario y se ruborizó un poco.

-Ranma… en realidad, yo... yo tampoco, venía a decirte que yo... en realidad estaba preocupada.

-Estabas preocupada... por mi o por P-chan?- se le escapó a Ranma con algo de ironia al recordar la escena y como habia abrazado a Akane al imbécil de Ryoga después.

-Por los 2… sos ridículo, Ranma, hasta de un cerdito tenés celos!

-Mirá si voy a estar celoso _yo_…-empezó Ranma, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta que esto era inútil- Me jode que no se puede hablar con vos y siempre sos mas forra conmigo que con los demás.

-Yo no soy forra! Te vine a decir que me preocupaba por vos y también te venia a decir otra cosa pero mejor me voy –dijo a propósito para dejarle las ganas de saberlo.

-Sí, dale, andate, fea (no, pará, pará, decime que me ibas a decir).

-Está bien! –respondió Akane enojada- pero no se decidía a irse. Se quedaron mirándose. –Tonta! –pensó Akane- Donde esta tu orgullo, no seas arrastrada!. Pero en el fondo, no era mejor arreglar las cosas? ¿A que iban a llegar peleándose todo el tiempo?

-No te fuiste- Ranma la miro con curiosidad y después sonrió. Akane sintió que se ponía roja y también sintió ganas de pegarle, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía algo lindo. Eso la aflojo e hizo que hablara sin darse cuenta.

-Ranma,… por que dijiste que yo era tu prometida? Pense que no… que no… Akane tartamudeo y finalmente dijo otra cosa: Sono como si yo te gustara.

TONK. A Ranma esto lo tomó tan de sorpresa que se cayó al piso.

-Ranma? –dijo Akane, yendo hacia a él y viendo si se había lastimado- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Porque tenés un compromiso conmigo nada más? ¿Por nuestros papás?

-¡NO! –salto Ranma, impulsivo- nada que ver. Lo dije porque vos… (tartamudeo) para mí… en serio lo pensé.

"Salió!" –se dijo, sorprendido de que no se hubiera acabado el mundo por ello.

-Ranma… Akane tambien estaba sorprendida, Ranma siempre había sido un cobarde cuando se trataba de sentimientos y nunca se había animado a decirle nada. Y ahora lo hacía. La sorpresa hizo que se quedara sin saber que decir.

Asi que otra vez le tocaba a Ranma dar el primer paso, lo que hizo él fue simplemente dejarse llevar y entonces se sucedió un abrazo, como si fuera casi por sí solo. Akane se dejo abrazar y se quedaron así un ratito, hasta que se terminó el momento y los dos pudieron irse sin que resultara incómodo.

* * *

siento que me quedo algo forzado pero x otro lado en la vida real cuando es tan evidente que hay sentimientos, creo q uno de los 2 va a dar un paso. Rumiko mantiene esa dinamica en toda la serie y quise cambiarle y hacer como pasaria mas en la vida real. con chicos de aca supongo porque no soy japonesa. Besos :)


End file.
